


Life in a Sitcom

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 03:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19558879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes you felt as if you were living life in a sitcom. Honestly. It would likely be aired on Comedy Central late at night, between South Park and the Daily Show. First of all, you lived with four men. Well, four archangels- Gabriel, Lucifer, Micheal, and Balthazar. Not a common occurrence.

The most conflict came between Lucifer and Micheal, but that was to be expected. Gabriel stayed out of it, and Balthazar would pop popcorn to watch. It was you that usually had to step in and get them to cut it out.

It had taken some time, but eventually God showed up on your doorstep. At five in the morning. Your hair was a mess, you were wearing your rob over one of the guy’s shirts, faded bunny slippers, and a mug (that read ‘not a morning person’) of coffee. You’d never given much thought to meeting God, but if you had, it would not have been like that. Your cheeks turned bright pink and you called for one of the others to come greet their father. Chaos ensued. Which you then had to break up. 

“Damn it, Micheal!” You yelled from the bathroom. “Stop leaving your wet towel on the floor!” Shutting the door, you sighed. God (sorry, _Chuck_ ) called and said he would be visiting soon. And you’d been trying to do the extra cleaning that was needed.

Once you had stripped out of your clothes and got in the shower, the door opened and Lucifer walked in. “Just going to brush my teeth.” He told you.

Shaking your head, you simply went back to washing up. “I hope you don’t start another fight when your father’s here, Luc.” You told him.

He rolled his eyes, as he always did when Chuck was mentioned. “Tell him not to be so ‘lordly’ then.” He said the best he could with toothpaste in his mouth.

Peeking from around the curtain, you raised an eyebrow at him. “You do realize that he is the Lord, right?” He shot you a look at that. “Fine. I’ll talk to him.” You gave in. “I have a conference at nine. I’ll call him after that. Okay?”

“Good luck.” He chuckled before walking out.

* * *

As you were blow drying your hair, towel wrapped around your chest, once again, the door opened. “Sorry, sweet cheeks.” Gabriel rushed past you. “When you gotta go, you gotta _go_.” He said, quickly putting up the toilet seat. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, Gabe.” You pointed out, not stopping what you were doing. You were so used to this that Chuck could have done the same damn thing and it would be just another day for you.

He flushed and fixed himself before nudging you to the side to wash his hands. His eyes looked over your body in the mirror, making you blush. “You look good enough to eat.” He groaned. When he was done washing his hands, he moved behind you. His lips went to your shoulder, his hands on your hips. “And you smell amazing.”

You chuckled. “Gabe, I have to work tonight. No treats for you this morning.”

“Party pooper.” He teased.

“Go on. Let me get ready.” You turned off the hair dryer long enough to turn your head and give him a quick kiss. “Shoo.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

* * *

Standing in your mirror, you were trying to decide what to wear that morning. You’d done your make up the same you always did, but were torn between the black pinstripe pencil skirt, or the navy blue pencil skirt. “Go with the Navy blue.” You jumped when you heard Balthazar behind you. 

You turned and stared at him. “Are you part ninja?” You teased.

He smiled as he came over, wrapping his arms around you. “No, I just enjoy watching you jump.” He chuckled before kissing you gently. “Now, go get ready for work. I hear you have a long day ahead of you.”

“Your father is coming. So, of course, that means everyone is on edge. Which leads to petty arguments.” You shrugged. “What else can you expect being with four archangels?”

Balthazar couldn’t help but laugh. “I love how casually you put that.”

“Well, after a few years, it’s less of a big deal.” You chuckled. Most of the time, you didn’t view them as the archangels they were. You saw the men you loved.

* * *

Down in the kitchen you were greeted with a blue eyed Micheal. “Sorry about the towel.” He told you as he handed you your travel mug with coffee in it. 

You gave him a smile before kissing his cheek. “You’re forgiven. And don’t forget, your father is getting here at five. Dinner will be at six. If you mess up this house fighting with Lucifer, you’re in _so_ much trouble.”

He chuckled. “I’ll behave myself.”

Raising an eyebrow, you grinned. “I’ll see you after work. I love you.”

* * *

Walking in your front door after work, you froze. Your house was quiet. Too quiet. The last time it was that quiet was…well, never. “Guys?” You called out, slipping off your heels. “Hello?” You looked into the kitchen to find it empty.

You went through every room in the house, just to come up empty. Sighing, you rolled up your sleeves and made your way to the kitchen. You were in the middle of working on dinner when you heard wings. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw the Chuck and the four of your guys. All looking very guilty. “Oh no. What did you do?” You groaned, wiping your hands off.

“ _Actually_ …” Gabriel grinned.

“We got you something.” Lucifer added.

Your eyes moved between the five men. “You didn’t have to do that.” You smiled. “Really.”

Micheal shook his head. “You do a lot for us, as we love you.”

Balthazar moved behind you, putting his hands over your eyes. You laughed and let him lead you through the house. Within minutes, you knew you were outside. He moved his hands and there was a little shack that was made to look like a cottage. There were lights and everything. “Go on.” Chuck smiled.

Walking forward, you opened the door and stepped inside. It was cozy. They had done all that while you were at work? It was about the size of an average bedroom, with a desk, a bookcase and chair, and a wall left empty for you. Seeing a stack of magazines on your desk, you furrowed your brow. “Why are there bridal…” You turned and stopped.

Balthazar, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Micheal were on one knee, Lucifer holding out a small black box with a ring inside. “Marry us?” They asked all at the same time, making you giggle.

“Yes!” You grinned. They all got up and hugged you, trying to kiss whatever part of your face they could reach. “Guys!” You laughed. “Dinner!”


	2. Angels’ Bachelor Party

When you finally started to actually plan the wedding, you were sorely tempted to pitch an idea for a one season reality show on TLC. If they thought Bridezillas and picking out a dress brought in ratings, they would go nuts over this.

Each of them had different ideas. The only thing in common between them… was you. Trying to get them to agree was one of the most difficult things you had ever tried. You were so close to planning the damn thing yourself, and telling them when to show up, and where.

Gabriel was obvious. He wanted something so sugar filled that Willy Wonka would have paled. Lollipops, pixie sticks, Air Heads and more. Finally, you told him to reign it in.

Michael wanted old school. Not 80s, 70s, or even 60s. No. Way back before cars, before electricity. When he said traditional, he was thinking back when times were ‘simpler’. You’d stared at him.

Balthazar was a little more reasonable, but when he started talking too fast for you to keep up, you’d picked up a magazine and blocked him out. You’d learned over the years to just let him go on.

Lucifer said he didn’t see why you couldn’t just wear the dress, and Chuck couldn’t marry you. The other three had shot him glares, and you’d chuckled.

You offered a solution- each of them needed to write down their ideas. One side of a sheet of paper. No longer. They would give them to you, and one night you would sit in your little shack out back. You would brain storm and do your best to combine things that worked well together, showed off your diverse personalities, made everyone happy, and was doable (which meant no castle made completely of gum drops, much to Gabriel’s dismay).

The ceremony itself would be ‘simpler’ for Michael. There wouldn’t be a drawn out monologue from whomever performed the act. You’d opted for lighter colors over all, with a few accents. Cream with a pop of royal blue sounded like a nice combination. As usual, it would be a dressy occasion.

For the reception, you decided to include a make your own sundae bar with all the toppings, and made it a bit brighter in there. While most people had a color theme over the whole wedding, and reception, that was a wedding for two. Not five. You’d give people time (and an area) to change into more casual clothing. More like something they might where in a first date. Not totally every day wear, but far more comfortable than fancy clothes. You’d buy a second dress for that.

The budgeting was easy. With five incomes, and only one of you needing to eat…that meant you had money to spare. And it just sat there.

* * *

Before you knew it, it was a week before the wedding. Your house was full- there was Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael, Balthazar, Chuck, yourself, Sam, Dean, Kevin, Cas, and there were still people on the way. You were thankful that only a few of those guests actually needed to sleep.

The guys were heading out the door for the bachelor party, leaving you to a nice and quiet house. You ran yourself a warm bubble bath, poured yourself a glass of wine, and relaxed.

* * *

“I fail to understand what the purpose of this is.” Cas pointed out as they sat in a nearby bar.

Dean laughed and shook his head. “It’s to give their lives as single men one hell of a send off.”

Cas furrowed his brows. “I’m confused. Are they not happy to be marrying Y/N? Are we ‘living it up’ because they will miss being ‘single’, despite having been in a relationship with her for quite some time?”

“We’re celebrating finally marrying her.” Balthazar grinned. “Dean just tagged along because women tend to flock to bachelor parties for some odd reason.”

* * *

As they could snap anywhere, they went bar hopping all over the globe. It didn’t take too long for the humans to get buzzed, much to the amusement of the angels. As they continued, Sam, Dean, and Kevin paced themselves, ordering soda now and then. They knew that if they drank like the others, they’d pass out, or get alcohol poisoning. 

So, when Cas finally ‘felt something’, Dean dragged him up on stage. They sang karaoke, and danced. Of course Sam got proof of that. He laughed so hard that he turned red.

If it wasn’t for all the pictures, they honestly wouldn’t remember most of the night. Which surprised you, seeing as you had tried for years to get your guys drunk, and failed. You had a feeling that Chuck had something to do with it.

The next morning, you nudged Sam and Dean with your toe. “So. Should I get one of them to heal your liver now…or later?” You smirked. “Oh…and I saw all the pictures, boys.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
